Secrets
by Emerin
Summary: Don't try to look so wise.Don't cry cause you're so right.Don't try to fake those fears,cause you will hate yourself in the end..xSLASH DracoHarry x


Hullo Gentle Readers!

meheh, i'm just inlove with all my oneshots. I think i'm getting kinda good at them, neh? Well, I started that Siri/Remy story, but this popped into my head when I was listening to "Wind". I could've made it into a FMA fic, but Harry Potter is my speciality, heh. And besides, the emotion felt better suited for Draco and Harry rather than Ed and Roy...and also cause I dunno if I can write them all that well >.>

Again. Lyrics...dunno...this guy had the FUNKIEST accent, so I did the best I could. The words're prolly off, but oh well, so sue me. I like how I interpreted them and will not be accepting the ACTUAL lyrics from the rabid Naruto fans. :folds arms;: WILL NOT!

Wellllll, in any case,enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

_

* * *

_

_how to be hurt, before you i realized  
put your rage around them to make them all realize  
climbing the mountain, never coming down  
break into the grounds then never falling down_

Students leapt to their feet, craning their necks to see over the tops of their peers. The Great Hall was a frenzy of movement and everyone seemed to be talking and muttering to those who couldn't see. Teachers were either scurrying out the tall double doors to aid in the sudden crisis or desperately trying to keep the curious at bay. Even Hagrid was having a time of it.

But _he_ was oblivious to all of this. The only thing he could register was the cold stone floor beneath his cheekand the searing pain tearing apart his skinny body. Every single touch brought more agony. Darkness saturated the corners of his vision until all he was left with was a tiny tunnel, at the end of which entered a miniscule face framed by messy ebony hair. It was big enough though to send a small shiver of comfort down his spine as he was lifted and hurried off to Merlin knew where.

So for the time being, he'd be grateful to those powerful arms and Harry Potter's safe chest.

_my knees still shaking, like i was 12  
thinking of the classroom  
turned my back to a nice thing, but i didn't care  
waiting is a waste for people like me_

Pacing just inside the curtain proved to be an ideal location in which to eavesdrop on the professors bickering back and forth on Draco Malfoy's 'condition'.

He scoffed. "Condition."

Being tortured with the Cruciatus as punishment for failure then forced to watch the murder of not only your father, but your mentor as well, then somehow escaping and finding yourself collapsing with exhaustion in the very place you betrayed, was no "condition". Why couldn't they just come right out and say what it really was?; Karma. Plain and simple.

The wanker broke the rules and betrayed everyone by letting in Death-Eaters, resulting in the murder of Albus Dumbledore.

"Though I would've done the same to save the people I loved."

He turned around, arms folded, and stared at theblond tucked neatly beneath the starchy hospitol sheets.The boy was dangerously thin and pale and littered with wounds but he could eat and the wounds would heal. Atleast...the physical ones. There'd be hell once he woke up and remembered...

And he'd be there to befriend the fallen Prince, cause hell, he wanted the lad on his side. Those adults were worthless, only caring to protect what they had and not thinking about the possibility of it all going up in fire and blood. But not Malfoy. He'd see things for what they truly were. He'd KNOW. He'd be clever enough to know when to fight, when to flea and when to walk blindly into suicide.

Some would say, like Hermione for example, that Harry'd lost his Innocence when Dumbledore was killed right infront of him, but he decided it was a while before that. Perhaps when Sirius died. Perhaps when Cedric died. Perhaps when Lily and James died. Perhaps he was never born with innocence. Perhaps everyone just mistook his_ ignorance_ as innocence.

"Even you." He smirked, flicking a lock of white blond playfully across a wrinkled porcelain forehead. "You saw what I wanted you to see. But not anymore, right? You'll never look at me the same way since I spilled your blood across the bathroom floor, right? You'll see how broken I am. How broke you are going to be...and we can break more together."

It was almost_ tender_ the way he ran a finger slowly down the blond's cheek. If it hadn't been for the cruel smile, that is.

_you say "you still got my soul"  
take the time, without slowing down  
teach yourself to read yourself before you go_

A glance was all it took. A fist landed squarely on hisface and he could hear the sickening crack resound in the empty corridor. Red rage wrapped snugly round him as he tackled the brunette to the ground, smirking madly beneath the blood gushing from his nose as he pinned that lithe body beneath his own. The crimson stained his shirt frontand the Gryffindor's beautifully enraged face.

"Get off!"

"No."

His hands curled round that slender throat and a small thrill shot through him as he felt the pulse beneath his fingertips race with desperation and panic. Nails clawed at his hands, arms, face,but he held steadfast, his smirk growing in size.

"L...let g...g...go..."

"What a pretty statement. I think I'll respond in the following fashion." He leaned down and captured those gasping, quivering lips with his own and enjoyed watching as the emerald gaze widened then drooped to half-mast. The nails stopped scratching and instead dug into his forearm with passion. His fingers loosened and soon he was flipped, straddled and his mouth plundered.

Somewhere along the line, his nose was healed enough to the point of it not bleeding. The bruises would stay, though. It was a sort of testament for them. A hideous and sick secret that brought them immense enjoyment in the cruel hours of solitude.

No one else would understand this. No one would want to try. So it was just the two of them. Lost in the sadistic world of pain,dreams and blinding emotions.

_friction of fear brings shadow of nothing  
still are blind if you see when you wrote  
cause there's no straight way to the point, you see_

"Just shut it, will you? I know what I'm doing."

"_Do_ you though?"

Looking back, he knew he'd be met with those condescending silver eyebrows and skeptical gray eyes. So why bother looking, right? It was one of his greatest faults and he knew it. He cared far too much what that sod thought.

"Yes. I **DO**."

The blond sighed heavily, the stubble on his jaw and the exhaustion in his eye making him look 30 instead of the tender 17 he was. "Fine."

"You don't have to come, you know. It's not like I'm holding a wand to your throat." He said with a sneer, somehow keeping an ear out for the shuffle of feet on the other side of the wall.

Malfoy looked down, seeming troubled and growled through gritted teeth." I know that."

"Then? Why did you follow me this far?"

"I see an idiot sneaking out at midnight, I figure its probably not a nice trip to the candy store."

He scowled."You going to snitch on me? Or did you already call the Order for their stupid backup?"

"No.I didn't tell anybody. I just followed."

"THEN! Why the hell are you here if you knew I was going to do something dangerous! Why aren't you stopping me?"

Malfoy glared at him. "Give me some credit. I don't follow you blindly, you know."

He narrowed his eyes, but their conversation never got a conclusion since a hex shot through the brick wall just then.

He rushed in blindly, recklessly, as was his intention. Jinxes flew, colors clashed, shouts of pain built ontop of the awful explosion that shook the entire countryside.But instead of dying alongside the dozens of Death-Eaters he despised so much, instead of ending his agony, instead of giving up on his pathetic drabble of a life, he found himself lying on blood-splattered grass, yards away from the fiery debris that was meant to behis grave.  
He got to watch as the few survivors drowned ina pool of flames, their screams of horror echoing in his memory. He shut his eyes against the sight, shivered and felt arms encircle him, cradling him tenderly.

He didn't know Draco was capable of tenderness...he didn't know he was capable of accepting it...

Tears fell from sad and fearful eyes."Draco..."

"You're welcome."

DHDHDH

"We can't do this here."

"Because you're ashamed?"

"No. Because what we have is delicate and can't weather reality. What we have is a beautiful dream, so lets keep it that way."

"What if you wake up and realize the dream was a reality all along?"

"I'm not and it's not. Stop this, Draco. Our secret is what keeps us alive...Now, I have to get back to class."

A hand shot out to ensnare his wrist and he was hardpressed not to shove away from the body he was enveloped by. It felt good. It was the first thing he admitted to feeling good. It was the most important thing. The only thing. And sadly, the thing they kept a secret. Their sick and twisted secret. Though there were no more bruises or blood or pain. Hadn't been for awhile now. Others...would never understand their secret.The saints, the saviors, the shining princes; nothing but filthy perverts and sick sadists.

Soft lips nipped his earlobe and he shivered.

"Class will let out soon." He warned in a murmur, sinking into the fingers that were dancing through his hair.

"...Let it."

The bell rang. Doors opened.Gasps filled the corridor as students soon came upon their not so inconspicuous nook across the hall from Transfiguration.

Protests sounded with outrage, indignation, disgust.

Draco held Harry tighter as he started to tremble. Harry gripped onto Draco as his tears escaped.

"Maybe we never were clever or strong."He muttered against Draco's lips.

The blond smiled lightly, just for him, and held him closer despite the angry shouts accumulating behind him. There would be harder times. There would be pain. There would be loss.They would continue to break..."No. But it's ok. Atleast we have no more lies."

He smiled, just for Draco, and they drowned out the world of demanding questions, cold glares and doubts in the warm neck of the other.

"No more secrets."

_don't try to look so wise  
don't cry cause you're so right  
don't try to fake those fears  
cause you will hate yourself in the end  
_


End file.
